


hear it from your mouth

by forgotthemilk



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, sexual content while under the influence of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotthemilk/pseuds/forgotthemilk
Summary: He leans in closer, his hand still on Shinji’s shoulder. “I’ve got a proposition for you, if you’ll hear me out.”Yes, to whatever it is, Shinji thinks. Exercising a little self-control, he says out loud, “I’m listening.”The guy turns back to him, and he’sveryclose now. His eyes linger on Shinji’s lips before meeting his gaze. “I’d like to buyyoua drink. I’d like to buyhera drink. And then we can see where this evening leads.”--Kaworu, Asuka, and Shinji walk into a bar...
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 124





	hear it from your mouth

It’s dark and loud in here.

Shinji’s beer casts a soft shadow across the glossy bartop, lit by the bar’s dim yellow lights. Despite the moody lighting, the patrons are raucous and rowdy, yelling and laughing and even, unfortunately, drunkenly singing. 

Touji’s not coming. Touji’s flaking, like he always does, and Shinji’s kicking himself for agreeing to come out for the first time in months. Any minute now, his phone will buzz and light up with the inevitable _Sorry man, turns out I can’t make it_ text. What a waste of a nice shirt. He sips his beer, and grimaces; too hoppy for his tastes.

“Excuse me.” A hand rests itself on his shoulder.

Shinji turns, and immediately regrets doing so as he comes face to face with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen — more _pretty_ than handsome, with tousled silver hair and pale skin against a dark button-up and expensive-looking jacket. Most striking of all are his eyes, which are an impossible red.

“Hi,” Shinji says dumbly, after staring for much too long. He can feel his face heating up already.

The man smiles amusedly, exuding a sort of self-assuredness that Shinji had long ago given up on ever possessing. “Hello,” he replies playfully. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Yes— well, um,” Shinji’s hand fidgets reflexively. “No, actually.”

The beautiful man tilts his head to the side inquisitively. “You’re not sure?”

Shinji’s definitely red now. “I, uh, I’m supposed to be meeting a friend. But he’s probably not coming.”

“How lucky for me,” the man says, and Shinji isn’t _so_ insecure that he can’t recognize blatant flirting. He leans in closer, his hand still on Shinji’s shoulder. “I’ve got a proposition for you, if you’ll hear me out.”

_Yes, to whatever it is_ , Shinji thinks. Exercising a little self-control, he says out loud, “I’m listening.”

The man’s expression turns smug. He turns his head down the bar. “You see that redheaded woman?”

_Not_ where he thought this was going. Shinji follows his gaze and sees her — a stunning woman in a red mini dress, seemingly alone. “Yes…?”

The guy turns back to him, and he’s _very_ close now. His eyes linger on Shinji’s lips before meeting his gaze. “I’d like to buy _you_ a drink. I’d like to buy _her_ a drink. And then we can see where this evening leads.”

Shinji’s eyes widen. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t swooning at the obscene display of confidence. This out-of-his-league stranger could probably get with anyone at the bar, sexual orientation be damned, and he’d chosen Shinji. Shinji and a similarly out-of-his-league girl. An unpleasant thought occurs to him.

“And if she says no?” Shinji asks hesitantly.

The man closes the distance between them, leaning in as if to kiss him. Shinji’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t flinch away. Their lips are inches apart; his eyes are _so_ red.

“Then I guess I won’t have to share you.” He leans away, openly admiring how flustered he’s left Shinji, and then holds out a hand. “Kaworu,” he says, and it’s only now that Shinji realizes that he hadn’t even known the guy’s name and he’d been ready to go home with him.

He takes the offered hand. “Shinji.”

  
  
  


Shinji is left at a round standing table in a more secluded corner of the bar with a new (less hoppy!) beer as Kaworu sidles off to work his magic on the redhead. A few minutes later, Shinji isn’t at all surprised when he sees her trailing behind Kaworu as he returns.

She gives Shinji a once-over as she approaches, and he feels a flash of nervousness. She practically oozes intimidation, and she slouches forward to rest her arms against the table in a bored sort of pose. Shinji looks anywhere _but_ at her very on-display cleavage and instead finds his eyes tracing the contours of her toned arms. Kaworu slides beside her to take up the other third of the small table.

“Asuka, this is Shinji. Shinji, Asuka,” he says, flashing Shinji another one of his easy smiles.

“Hi. Nice to, um, meet you,” Shinji says, feeling suddenly awkward. He’s certainly never been in _this_ situation before, and he feels utterly lost.

“You weren’t kidding,” Asuka says, bright blue eyes on Shinji but clearly speaking to Kaworu.

“Isn’t he?” Kaworu replies.

Shinji’s hand fidgets under the table. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re cute,” Asuka explains.

Shinji’s traitorous face feels hot again. “Oh. Thanks.” After a moment of hesitation, “You, too.”

He’s rescued by a server delivering two drinks to Kaworu. One, a colorful cocktail; the other, a frothy beer. Kaworu slides the beer over to Asuka and takes a drink from the cocktail.

Shinji takes a drink of his own beer to avoid having to start the conversation again.

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Asuka asks suddenly.

Shinji chokes on his beer. “What kind of a question is that?!” he demands, coughing.

Asuka shrugs, unbothered. “I think we all know what the end goal is, here. Answer the question.”

Shinji frowns. “Fine. Yes, I have.”

Kaworu is looking at him in interest. “A man?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shinji insists, a little indignantly.

“Good.” Asuka takes a sip of her beer. “This is a job interview, right?” A cocky smirk breaks out across her face. “Just seeing if you’ve got the right _experience_.” 

“A job interview,” Shinji repeats drily.

Asuka’s smirk grows wider. It’s frustratingly attractive. She folds her hands on the table and stands up straight. “What’s your biggest weakness?” 

Shinji takes a drink. “Smooth-talking pretty boys, apparently.” 

Asuka snickers, lifting her glass towards him. “I’ll drink to that.” Shinji knocks his beer against hers and can’t quite fight back a smile.

Kaworu tilts his head, red eyes half-lidded. “Smooth _and_ pretty? Tell me more.”

Shinji looks at him, but pointedly ignores his comment. “Your turn. Why are you interested in the position?” he asks instead.

Kaworu considers his cocktail for a moment before smirking up at him. “Which one?” 

“Oh my _God_ ,” he groans at the same time Asuka barks out a laugh.

“Should’ve seen that one coming,” she tells Shinji, poking him in the arm.

Kaworu leans across the table toward her. “Where do you see yourself in five hours?” 

Asuka raises her beer, grinning. “Fucked out of my mind, I hope.”

_This is actually happening_ , Shinji marvels. He lifts his glass. “Hear, hear.” 

Kaworu looks terribly smug. He brings their glasses together with a resounding clink. 

  
  
  


Two beers, one shot of vodka, a sip of Kaworu’s overly sweet margarita, countless innuendos, and a few (but too many) near-kisses later, Shinji is relaxed, intoxicated, and _beyond_ ready to leave. But when Kaworu asks the server for the check, Shinji shudders a little from sudden anxiety. 

Kaworu gets a hand on his waist and pulls him close. “Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?” he asks, with proper enunciation despite the way he sways unsteadily on his feet.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shinji says automatically, before he can self-hatred himself out of this whole thing. 

Kaworu’s hand on the small of his back slides considerably lower and squeezes. Shinji bites his lip. “Asuka?” he asks.

She doesn’t answer verbally, just slides on her coat, takes Shinji’s hand, and starts for the door. He reaches blindly behind him and grabs hold of Kaworu’s hand too. Asuka leads the three of them through the crowded bar, weaving through their fellow drunks like a game of Snake. She releases him once they escape, trading the sound of the bar’s music and shouting for the dull rushing and distant horns of city traffic. 

The night air is chilly, but Shinji’s hot under his jacket. The space between the three of them is sizzling with anticipation. Asuka adopts a wide-legged stance, hands on her hips. “So, where to? It can’t be my place. I’ve got a roommate.” 

“We can go to mine. I live about twenty minutes away,” Kaworu supplies. 

Shinji racks his brain. He’s an obsessively neat person, so the chances of a mess are about zero. But the thought of letting strangers (even hot strangers who want to have sex with him) into his apartment gives him hives. His lonely, sad apartment... where he spends most of his time alone... and sad... 

“My apartment’s five blocks down,” he blurts out. 

Asuka nods her approval, and Kaworu looks delighted. He gestures down the street. “Lead the way.” 

  
  
  
  


Shinji fumbles with his keys, hands shaking. He can hear some tantalizing muffled sounds and gasps coming from behind him, and a sharp jolt of insecurity surges through him — _Why am I here? I’m obviously unnecessary_ — until he feels the pleasant smush of boobs pressing against his back and the slide of arms around his waist. “Sometime tonight, please,” Asuka snarks, but her hands are petting his chest as she says it. It sends his nerves skyrocketing, but thoroughly derails his self-pity train and drags him back into the moment. 

“Sorry, I’m barely coordinated sober,” Shinji says miserably. Kaworu’s crowding him now, too, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, which is—! “Not helping,” he gasps. 

With considerable effort, Shinji manages to get the door open and the three of them stumble into his apartment, nearly toppling over into a pile on the floor. He’s barely flipped on the living room light when Asuka loops her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He hasn’t kissed anyone in so long that for a split second he worries he forgot how, but his fears quickly prove unwarranted because Asuka takes complete control. He just kisses her back helplessly. 

She breaks away, leaving him a little dazed, and tears off her coat. “Where’s the bedroom?” she demands, kicking off her heels. She grabs Kaworu by his jacket and is kissing him again before Shinji can even respond. Kaworu’s hands drag down the curve of her waist to cup her ass, and Shinji has to tear his gaze away from the sight to lead them down the hall.

Trying his best to calm his pounding heart, he walks into his bedroom (only tripping a little) and turns on the bedside lamp. Asuka and Kaworu follow a little more slowly, taking unsteady steps while keeping their mouths as attached to each other as possible. Asuka backs Kaworu into the bed, and the minute he sits down on it, she’s straddling him and kissing him again, her dress riding up and showing skin. 

Shinji doesn’t quite know what to do for another insecure moment, but thank God for Kaworu, because he pulls away from Asuka’s mouth and rescues him. “I think,” he says, eyes sliding lazily over to meet Shinji’s, “that our dear Shinji is feeling a little left out.” 

Asuka makes a frustrated noise and turns his way. “Get over here, dummy!” she orders, words a little slurred. “Unless you seriously just brought us home so you could watch.” 

Feeling both relieved and silly, Shinji steps closer and lets himself be pulled down onto his bed. Asuka and Kaworu surround him with affection, Asuka half in his lap and Kaworu pressing close from the side, hands igniting a path across his shoulders and chest and back, lips dragging along his jaw and neck and mouth. He thought he was turned on before; _now_ he’s practically dizzy with arousal, pants growing uncomfortably tight. 

Kissing Kaworu is different than kissing Asuka. Asuka skips straight to the overwhelming, heady feeling of tongue, leaving him moaning into her mouth, but Kaworu bites and sucks at Shinji’s lips until he’s a whining mess, and only slides his tongue against his teeth to tease him. The onslaught has his head spinning and his cock aching. When they kiss each other, open-mouthed and slow right in front of his face, he doesn’t feel left out at all.

In the strange mess that is their three-way makeout session, Asuka’s dress slips down to reveal her boobs, and Shinji has his hands on them in a second, squeezing them gently in appreciation. When he brushes his thumbs across her adorably erect nipples, she squirms and bites down on her lip. 

Kaworu kisses along her collarbone. “Let’s get you out of this dress,” he murmurs against her skin.

Asuka looks down. The dress in question is completely rucked up _and_ pulled down, leaving everything except her stomach on display. “I guess it won’t make much of a difference,” she quips, climbing off the bed.

Kaworu gives Shinji’s hand a squeeze before following. Asuka dutifully gathers her hair up into a mock ponytail so that Kaworu can get at the zipper. As he pulls it down, he leaves kisses in its wake, and Asuka closes her eyes and tilts her head back, moaning softly. Shinji’s mouth is _so_ dry.

After she shimmies out of it, Kaworu gathers her up into a long kiss, hands roaming along her naked skin. “You should help me undress,” he says.

“Oh?” she says, challenging.

He nods. “And then,” he looks at Shinji, “you should help me blow him.”

Shinji swallows.

Asuka smirks over at him. “Hm. You’re right, I think I should.”

As Asuka takes her time undoing Kaworu’s shirt, Shinji fights down a rising anxiety in his chest. It’s finally happening — two of the hottest people he’s ever seen are stripping in his room to have sex with _him_ — and it’s all he can do not to panic. _How will I fuck this up?_ he wonders dismally. 

The two of them, now naked aside from their underwear, shove him backward, and he lets himself flop limply onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. His growing numbness comes to an abrupt end, though, as sharp pleasure cuts through it: Kaworu presses a hand firmly against the front of his jeans, and Shinji stifles a ridiculously loud reaction.

Kaworu smirks down at him, but his voice is gentle as he asks, “You still with us, Shinji?” 

Not trusting himself to speak, Shinji nods vigorously and lifts his hips into Kaworu’s touch. 

“Good,” Asuka pipes up, crawling up the bed to join them. She drags a hand up his thigh. “Can we take these off?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Shinji croaks.

Together, they make quick work of his clothes, flinging them somewhere across the room. He’s the first one to get completely naked, a fact that he tries his hardest to forget. He covers his face with his hands. The cold air on his cock makes him shiver, but only for a moment before hands are on him and he’s biting down on his knuckles at the sweet relief of it. 

A tongue licks its way up the length of him, and he inhales sharply. Asuka speaks up. “No, no, no. We can’t do it like this. He’s not even looking.” The hands release him, and he whines at the loss. “Shinji, scoot back and get a pillow under your head.” 

He hurries to obey, wriggling up the bed and shoving his pillows into place. Anything to get them to touch him again. 

Asuka and Kaworu settle down on either side of his hips. “You have to _watch_ ,” she instructs, gripping the base of him. “This is like, the bi dream.” 

As he’s treated to the view of the two of them leaning in to kiss either side of his dick, he can’t help but fervently agree. Together, they start licking up and down, tongues mingling in an almost-kiss as they go. The sensation has his fingers back in his mouth instantly, though he can’t stop the whimpers pouring out of his throat. 

Kaworu glances up at him and his eyes widen. He pulls away. “Asuka, look at his _face_.” 

Shinji feels himself flush and shrink down as Asuka looks up too. “Fuck!” she hisses. “God, you look absolutely wrecked, Shinji.” She puts a hand on Kaworu’s face and pushes it away. “I call first dibs!” And then she puts her lips around the head of his cock and descends upon it. 

Shinji’s mind goes blank at the sensation, and he cries out, free hand digging into his sheets. Asuka sucks up and down, using her hand to jerk him as she goes, and it’s so warm and wet and _good_. Kaworu gently sweeps her long hair out of the way. “She’s enthusiastic, isn’t she?”

Shinji nods weakly, still moaning into his hand. Asuka takes him a little too deep and gags, pulling off with a gasp, and Kaworu seizes the opportunity to lean in and devour him. He moves more slowly than Asuka, but he’s got a little more finesse, tongue curling deliciously around him. Then, without warning, Kaworu takes nearly all of his cock down his throat. Shinji scrabbles at the bed, gasping for air.

“Show-off,” Asuka complains as Kaworu pulls off, a line of saliva and pre-cum mix trailing from his lips. Looking very pleased with himself, he tilts his head to give her a wet, sloppy kiss in response. 

Shinji’s entire body feels wound up. “I’m gonna come, already,” he manages to say, voice thick. 

Kaworu swipes a thumb over his tip. “Is this how you’d _like_ to come?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Shinji whines, far too desperate to feel ashamed. 

Kaworu sighs dreamily. “How can I say no to that?” And then his mouth is hot pressure around him and Shinji’s moaning and clutching the sheets and it’s good, it’s _so_ so good, and then Kaworu _swallows_ around the head of his cock and it’s all over. He comes straight down Kaworu’s throat, crying out, and then slumps down onto the bed. 

“That was extremely hot,” Asuka says, face flushed and legs pressed together. 

Kaworu wipes his mouth, and then crawls up the bed until he’s face to face with Shinji. “Do you mind the taste? Because I’d really like to kiss you.” 

Shinji shakes his head shyly. “No, I, uh... I’m actually kinda into it.” 

“Well, in that case,” Kaworu says teasingly, and kisses him. Shinji hadn’t lied; the taste of his own cum on Kaworu’s lips has arousal stirring weakly in his gut already. 

Kaworu turns his head and lets out a soft “Oh.” Shinji follows his gaze and, _Oh, indeed_. Asuka is sitting upright, knees up, with a hand between her spread legs, rubbing slow circles over her lacy panties. 

“You guys gonna help me out, or what?” she asks, pulling an exaggerated pout. 

Shinji, still recovering, pats the space in between himself and Kaworu. “Come here,” he suggests. 

Her face breaks out into its familiar smirk as she crawls over, and he and Kaworu move so that she’s sandwiched between them. As soon as she’s settled, Kaworu drags his lips down her neck and onto her collarbone before reaching her breasts. He flicks his tongue against a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Asuka sighs happily at the sensation. 

His post-orgasmic high doing wonders for his nerves, Shinji actually lets himself get excited about the prospect of pleasing Asuka. He leans forward and kisses her on the lips as he trails a hand down her stomach, lower, lower, until he presses his hand against where she wants him. The contact sends them both reeling back with a gasp. Her panties are _completely_ soaked. 

“Fuck,” he growls, grabbing the waist of them and yanking them partway down her thigh. She peels them the rest of the way off, pitching them into some dark corner of the room. 

Shinji gets his hand on her again the second she leans back into place, and she hisses at the direct touch. He revels in the obscene wet sound his fingers make as he drags them along her folds. Asuka’s panting already.

She’s so turned on that it makes Shinji’s job easy: her clit is a hard little point amidst the slick, soft feeling of her, and the second he brushes alongside it, he’s treated to a lovely moan as she melts down onto the bed. 

Shinji starts circling it gently as Kaworu leans across Asuka’s body to give the nipple on Shinji’s side the same treatment. Asuka runs a hand through Kaworu’s hair and whispers, “Bite it,” and Shinji watches as he grins up at her, teeth tugging at her skin. “Shit!” she gasps out. “Shinji, harder!” 

Shinji complies, adding pressure and speeding up, and Asuka arches her back and cries out. “Goddammit!” she curses, face flushed, hair a mess underneath her. She grabs Kaworu’s hand and drags it down to meet Shinji’s. “Fuck me,” she growls at him. 

Shinji’s hand stutters in shock. He tries to commit the sound of Asuka speaking those words to memory, because he’s pretty sure he could get off to it alone. _What is my life?_ he wonders as he resumes working his fingers. _He_ gets to have sex with _this_ girl?

Kaworu reacts, too, smile slipping off his face. “ _God_ , yes,” he says, voice rough, and Shinji thinks he could probably get off to the sound of _that_ , too. His fingers dance lightly along the back of Shinji's hand in acknowledgement as he moves his into position underneath. He inhales sharply, presumably a reaction to how sopping wet she is, before dipping a finger gently between her lips. 

“Wait, wait!” she says suddenly, panting hard. Kaworu and Shinji both freeze, and she lets out a frustrated whine and lightly slaps Shinji’s wrist. “Not you!” 

Shinji resumes rubbing at her clit, giving it a light pinch between his fingers as he mutters, “Bossy…” 

“Keep doing it like that for a bit,” she explains breathlessly to Kaworu. 

Kaworu hmms and complies, teasing his finger softly along her entrance. Asuka seems to get impossibly wetter as she rubs against them. Shinji’s hand is so slick that he has to press even harder to get any friction, and she grabs his shoulder hard and makes an almost pained noise behind gritted teeth. “ _Yes_ ,” she groans. Her hand snakes back into Kaworu’s fluffy hair, and they lock eyes. “Kiss him,” she orders.

Kaworu’s playful smile is back. “Why, Asuka, are you _fetishizing_ us?” he says in mock offense. Shinji snorts out a laugh.

“Obviously,” she says, throwing him a fleeting smirk before she’s back to gasping. “Do it,” she whines, “and then get inside me _immediately_.”

Kaworu does exactly as she asks, leaning across her to kiss Shinji as he slides a finger inside her nice and slow. She scrabbles at Shinji’s shoulder and nearly yelps; his gaze snaps down to watch as she squeezes her eyes shut and starts to let out high pitched little mewls. “Incredible,” Kaworu says against his lips, echoing Shinji’s own thoughts. He mhmms in agreement. 

Asuka is too far gone to reply. She writhes underneath them, the wet sounds of their hands working her providing a backdrop for her unabashed moaning and cursing. Kaworu picks up his pace. Her nails dig into Shinji’s shoulder and Kaworu’s scalp. Shinji kisses her, all tongue the way she likes, and her whole body tenses for a second.

She’s twitching like crazy. “I’m about to—” she cuts herself off with a cry that she muffles in the back of her hand. 

Message received, Kaworu’s mouth finds her nipple again as his finger picks up speed. Shinji shifts down and kisses her neck, biting at it as he rolls her clit between two fingers. He feels Kaworu shift the angle of his hand, and it must do the trick, because Asuka shouts and convulses under them, hips canting and legs twitching. With one final full-body shudder, her hands release their grip on them and she lets out a long, satisfied sigh. 

After a moment of the three of them just breathing, Shinji and Kaworu withdraw their hands from her. Kaworu offers his hand to Shinji with a grin, and through some combination of alcohol and horniness, he doesn’t hesitate at all, just obediently takes hold of Kaworu’s wrist so that he can suck the taste of Asuka off of his fingers. 

Asuka makes a pleased sound at the show, then turns and pokes Kaworu in the chest. “Your turn,” she says in a sing-song voice.

Shinji sits up, Kaworu’s fingers still between his lips, and starts slowly, deliberately sucking them into his mouth, and back out, and in, and out…

For the first time all evening, Kaworu flushes. “If you want,” he says, voice a little breathless.

Shinji kisses the tips of Kaworu’s fingers and flutters his lashes. “Please?” _Holy shit, I’m drunk_.

Kaworu and Asuka’s eyes go wide. They exchange a glance, and then Kaworu turns back to Shinji and nods.

Asuka grabs Kaworu’s face and starts kissing him, while Shinji takes up position between his legs. His cock is straining at his underwear, and Shinji drags a hand over it and smirks at the muffled sound Kaworu makes into Asuka’s mouth. Shinji’s too eager to get to work, though, so he pulls off the last article of clothing in their threesome and takes hold of Kaworu’s cock. It’s flushed red and so, so hard, and Shinji’s salivating already. 

He licks messily along the head, drooling, before slurping his way down, moaning indulgently. He glances up and makes eye contact with Kaworu, watching as his expression melts. Asuka’s biting Kaworu’s earlobe, and he’s got one hand tangled in her red hair and the other twisted into the bedsheets. Sprawled out and composure completely missing, Kaworu looks tousled and incredible, and Asuka’s a fucking lioness curved alongside him, teeth and claws teasing along his skin, and Shinji’s _definitely_ hard again, wow. 

Overcome with want, he sucks his way as far down as he can go, eyes on Kaworu’s the whole time, and he overdoes it. Choking, he pulls off with a wet gasp, saliva dripping down his mouth and tears springing to his eyes, before swallowing him down again.

“Does he feel as good as he looks?” Asuka murmurs in Kaworu’s ear. Shinji glances up and makes his best puppydog eyes, and Kaworu just covers his face with his hand and groans Shinji’s name as his answer. 

Asuka smirks and sits up. “I want some of this.” She crawls forward on her hands and knees before glancing back at Kaworu, who’s kneading her ass appreciatively. “Sixty-nine me?” she says with a devilish grin. 

“ _Yes_ ,” is all Kaworu can say around the sounds Shinji’s sucking out of him. 

Asuka climbs on top of him and settles down across from Shinji. She gives him a playful pout and says, “Can I have a taste?” 

Shinji pulls off and lets her tilt Kaworu’s cock toward her. She closes her eyes and bites her lip against whatever Kaworu’s doing at the opposite end of the bed, and when she opens her eyes again they’re a little unfocused. She licks along it, and Shinji feels a surge of arousal at watching her lap up his spit and Kaworu’s pre-cum. Then she slowly, carefully descends on Kaworu until his entire cock has disappeared down her throat. Kaworu’s legs twitch as he gasps her name.

“ _Shit_ , Asuka,” Shinji whispers, petting her arm. 

She works Kaworu’s cock, moaning around it when Kaworu does anything extra good with his tongue. Shinji just watches the display, fingers digging into Kaworu’s thighs. When she finally pulls off, she lifts her chin toward him. “C’mere,” she says, and he leans in and mashes their slick lips together. 

They share Kaworu’s dick, licking and slurping along it together, trading off taking it into their mouths, pausing to indulge in messy kissing as they go. It’s wet and sloppy and the most fun Shinji’s had while giving a blowjob in his life.

Shinji’s got Kaworu halfway down his throat and is pulling on his balls when Kaworu suddenly stammers out, “I—I’m close.”

Asuka shimmies forward so that Kaworu can’t reach her with his mouth anymore. “May I?” she asks Shinji. 

Shinji doesn’t answer out loud, just shifts down and dedicates his mouth’s attention to Kaworu’s balls instead. Asuka takes over, focused and relentless and hot as hell, and Kaworu comes in no time, letting out a long groan as he does. 

Asuka tilts her chin toward Shinji again, expectant, and he realizes her mouth is full. Leaning in eagerly, he licks across her lips. She opens them into the wettest, filthiest kiss he’s ever shared. They both moan into it.

“I can’t believe I thought you were a virgin,” Asuka marvels.

“ _Asuka_ ,” he whines as she licks where some of Kaworu’s cum is dripping down his chin.

“I was hoping you’d be good at sucking dick,” she continues, kissing down his neck. 

“Giving head,” he corrects her. At her pause and raised eyebrow, he explains, “Dicks aren’t a factor. I’m good at giving head, full stop.” 

Asuka draws herself up so that their noses brush, pretty blue eyes sparkling. 

“Prove it.”

It lights a fire in him, because he all but pounces on her, spreading her legs and kissing his way up her thigh. He looks up to see Kaworu watching lazily, hair even more mussed than usual yet still somehow looking like a god. _What is my life?!_ Shinji wonders again, amazed. 

As he sucks a hickey into Asuka’s hip, he notices a little script number tattooed on the opposite one. His finger traces it. “Two?” he reads, glancing up at her. 

A flash of embarrassment passes over her face. “Lucky number,” she explains sheepishly. Shinji didn’t even know she could _be_ sheepish. 

Kaworu gives her a fond look. “Mine’s five,” he says, and she smiles at him, small and grateful.

Shinji takes the hint and doesn’t make fun. “Three, for me,” he says instead.

Asuka seems to relax, bravado returning along with her smirk. “It’s your lucky night, then, huh?” she says. Caught off guard, Shinji bursts out laughing, feeling giddy and light, and Kaworu’s looking at _him_ fondly now, and, to avoid processing any of this, Shinji buries his face between Asuka’s legs. 

Shinji kisses everywhere _but_ where she wants him, drawing close but always backing off at the last second. She threads her hands into his hair. “Tease!” she accuses him, pushing lightly but insistently at the back of his head. 

Shinji takes a second to enjoy how glistening wet she is before finally giving in. He presses his tongue flat against her and she lets out a sigh. He licks all along her entrance, purposefully slow, moaning softly at how good she tastes. Inhaling the heady scent of her has him drooling again. Fueled by desire, he pulls her hips closer and licks into her as far as he can go. Asuka runs her hands through his hair, making sweet little noises and grinding down against him. 

He finally pokes the tip of his tongue against her clit, still swollen and obvious, and she lets out a cry and grasps roughly at his hair. Shinji closes his eyes helplessly as a flood of pleasure courses through him. “Do that again,” he begs into her thigh.

“Do _that_ again,” Asuka shoots back breathlessly, “and I’ll pull your hair as much as you want.” 

Shinji obediently gets back to rubbing his tongue against her, and her hands grip his hair a little more firmly. When he sucks on her clit, she rewards him by tugging at it, and he whimpers pathetically. Shinji grinds his hips against the mattress. 

“This was a _great_ idea,” Kaworu congratulates himself from his front-row seat, voice thick with arousal.

Asuka’s whole body starts to jerk erratically. “Shit!” she hisses. “I’m close, Shinji, I’m _so_ close!” 

He sucks harder, tongue pressing her clit against the back of his teeth. She cries out in surprise as she comes, feet pressing into his back, fingers pulling his hair _hard_. Shinji moans, her clit still in his mouth, and the vibrations make her shiver and laugh delightedly.

Asuka relaxes into the bed, a contented smile on her face. “Holy shit,” she whispers. 

Shinji reaches down to grip himself, whimpering at the relief of it. He’s so fucking close. 

He must look it, too, because suddenly Kaworu’s pulling him into his arms, spooning him, and he’s got a hand around him, stroking him, and he’s cooing into his ear, “You did so good, Shinji, so good for Asuka, so good for me,” and Shinji comes all over his hand, making some pathetic desperate sound as he does it. 

Shinji cranes his neck around to kiss Kaworu needily. Asuka presses up against his front, and he turns back forward to pull her in by the waist. He kisses her languidly, and Kaworu sucks gently along his shoulder, and Shinji’s never felt this _wanted_ before. Even when Asuka leans over him so she can kiss Kaworu instead, he doesn’t feel a drop of jealousy. Is it the alcohol and afterglow making everything fuzzy and warm, or did he actually get this lucky?

Asuka settles back in front of him to kiss him again. “By my count,” she murmurs against his lips, “we owe Kaworu another orgasm.” 

And oh, yes, she’s right. He can _feel_ it: Kaworu is hard against his back. He grinds back a little and Kaworu’s arms tighten around him in response. Shinji does it again, and again, and Kaworu just hugs him close and starts rocking with him, breathing heavily against his neck. Asuka gets her hand around his sensitive but already hardening cock, stoking gently, and seriously, _what the fuck is his life?!_ He squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Shinji?” Asuka asks, voice low and sultry. 

“Wh—nngh... What?” 

“Look at me, Shinji.” 

Shinji opens his eyes, though each stroke from her hand has them threatening to flutter closed again. Her blue eyes are half-lidded, but intense, staring straight through him. 

“Do you want Kaworu _inside_ you, Shinji?” 

Shinji has to break the eye contact to groan. “ _Fuck_ , Asuka!”

He can _hear_ her smirk. “Is that a yes?” 

She gives her wrist a little twist on the downstroke, and Kaworu’s still so fucking hard against him, and the words start pouring out of his mouth. “Yes, God, yes, it’s all I can think about, _yes_!” 

Asuka releases her hold on him and sits up a little to look at Kaworu. “If you’re into that, of course?” 

“I’m _very_ into it,” Kaworu says, reaching down a hand to grope Shinji’s ass. “Couldn’t stop staring at those tight jeans of his while he walked us here.” 

“God, me neither. I wish I had my strap-on,” Asuka says, and the picture Shinji’s imagination provides at _that_ comment makes him whimper. She gets back down to his eye level. “Can I finger you first?” 

It’s all too much. Shinji makes a little noise of frustration and kisses her, hard and messy and demanding, trying to tell her just _how_ much he wants that. She lets out a muffled squeak against his mouth. When they finally break apart, she looks like she’s reeling a bit, and he can’t help feeling a little smug. 

“I’d like that a lot, yeah,” he says. 

Her face breaks into a devious grin and she bolts upright. “Tell me you’ve got lube.” 

Kaworu’s still holding him, pressing kisses into his hair, so he gestures vaguely across the room. “Dresser, top right drawer.”

Asuka hops off the bed and practically skips her way over to the dresser. A moment later, the bed dips as she climbs back on, tossing a box of condoms up onto the pillows and brandishing a bright green bottle. 

“How do you want to do this?” she asks him, rubbing a hand along his thigh. 

Shinji has a perfectly nice, respectable, sober answer and an embarrassing, performative, drunk answer. He hovers between both of them for a moment, before deciding to not overthink things for once in his goddamn life.

Finding his resolve, he extricates himself from Kaworu’s hold, gets on all fours, and curves his spine down, so that his face is resting on the bed but his ass is up in the air.

Neither Asuka nor Kaworu say anything for a moment, and he feels his confidence slip dangerously, but then Asuka’s got her hands on his ass and Kaworu’s flung himself across the bed to messily kiss his face and they’re both talking over each other. Kaworu’s telling him he’s “amazing” and “perfect” and Asuka’s declaring him to be “a fucking porn star, what the fuck” and Shinji can feel himself practically glow under their praise. 

Still cursing under her breath, Asuka snaps open the lube and pours a little right onto him. Shinji jumps a little at the cold, but she mumbles an apology against his skin and starts to spread it around with her fingers, rubbing circles around his entrance, and he can’t even complain. He just does his best to relax in spite of the delicious anticipation. 

Asuka’s fingers are so slender and lubed that when she slides the first one in, it doesn’t hurt at all. He lets out a long sigh at the feeling. She works it in and out gently, carefully, and he pushes back against her impatiently. “This isn’t my first time,” he complains. 

Asuka slaps his ass playfully with her free hand, muttering something under her breath as she adds another finger. This one brings with it the beginnings of a soft ache, one that he rocks into. She brushes against _that_ spot, the one that makes bottoming Shinji’s favorite, and he lets out a long, muffled groan into the mattress. “Mm, _there_ it is,” she says, sounding very pleased with herself. She fucks him a little rougher, a little harder, hitting that same spot almost every time until Shinji is grinding back on her for more. She adds a third finger, renewing the hot, aching feeling, and it’s not long before he’s getting _loud_ and his legs are trembling with pleasure. 

He feels lips drag along his ass as Asuka kisses it. “Fuck, Shinji, you’re _killing_ me. Do you want more or are you ready for Kaworu?” 

Shinji manages to lift his head enough to answer. He’s drooled all over the sheets. “Kaworu,” he whines. 

Asuka withdraws her fingers, and his knees are so unsteady that he flops down onto his side. Kaworu’s spooning him again in an instant, and Shinji sighs, melting into him. 

“Hang on just a second, you dummies!” Asuka says, kneeling over them with an opened condom packet in one hand and the lube in the other. Shinji turns to watch as she rolls the condom onto Kaworu’s dick, then strokes some more lube over him as well. “Okay,” she says, satisfied. “You’re good.” She flops back on the bed, eyes sparkling, ready to watch the show. 

Kaworu’s breath is hot against the back of his ear. “Shinji,” he purrs, and Shinji’s never understood the concept of a person purring until this very moment; there’s no other way to describe the breathy, growling way he says it. “I’ve wanted to fuck you all night.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Shinji chokes out.

Kaworu huffs a laugh on the back of his neck that makes him shiver, and then starts to line himself up to push into Shinji—! 

“Wait,” he says, reaching back to place a hand on Kaworu’s hip. Kaworu stills instantly. “I know it might be, like, cheesy,” Shinji mumbles, face growing hotter than it already is, “but I really prefer missionary for this.” 

Kaworu sits up and kisses him sweetly. “Of _course_ ,” he says with feeling, and Shinji blushes harder. 

Asuka chimes in, “Better view for me!” Shinji snorts. 

They maneuver into position, sticking the pillow that Asuka shoves at them under Shinji, and Shinji relaxes into the bed. Kaworu pulls his hips into place, lines up, and, torturously slow, pushes into him. 

It aches, of course, it always does, but it’s a deliciously wonderful ache that has him groaning and gripping the sheets. Kaworu keeps his red eyes on Shinji’s, and he finds himself again going back to the question of _What is my life?!_ because Kaworu really is stupidly hot. He’s Shinji’s favorite mix of lean and muscular, the kind of male body that had him confused about his sexuality for years because he couldn’t figure out if he was jealous of or attracted to them. (The answer, like many questions in Shinji’s sex life, was “All of the above.”) 

Kaworu moves slowly, which is nice of him, but it’s way too slow for how much Shinji wants this right now. He reaches up to run a hand down Kaworu’s perfect torso. “ _Please_ go faster,” he pants.

Kaworu bites down on his lip, a truly beautiful sight, and picks up the pace. After a moment of mostly restrained whimpering, he hits _that_ spot, and Shinji starts to fall apart. Suddenly he can’t shut up. “There, _there_ , yes, Kaworu, please—!” He’s babbling, brain short-circuiting at the waves of pleasure crashing over him again and again. 

Kaworu slows and shudders and says in a completely wrecked voice, “ _Asuka_ ,” and Shinji jerks his head to the side and sees her in all her glory, watching them, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she rubs her clit at a near-frantic pace. 

“Why are you both so fucking sexy?!” Shinji cries, outraged. “It’s not fair!” 

Kaworu thrusts into him, hard, and Shinji throws his head back and makes a strangled sound. “Pot, kettle,” Kaworu teases. 

Shinji reaches out to her, filter completely gone. “Asuka, please come sit on my face, please, Asuka, _please_ , wanna taste you,” he begs. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Asuka answers, crawling over to them. 

Once she’s positioned over him, he tilts his face up to lick at her, but the minute he touches her, she seems to get a different idea. Instead, she takes control of the situation, grinding down on him, more _using_ his tongue than anything else. He’s helpless to do anything but clutch her thighs and take it. Combined with Kaworu’s continued fucking right into his prostate, it leaves him _sobbing_ into her. 

Shinji’s entire body feels both numb and on fire. His nerves are all so full of sensation. The taste and smell of sweat and Asuka. The sound of their bodies moving and the mattress quietly creaking and the others’ moans, barely audible to him over the meltdown coming out of his own mouth. The intense feeling of Kaworu inside him and Asuka on him. 

He hears Asuka ask, “Does he feel good?” and Kaworu answer raggedly, “Yes, _God_ , yes,” and he feels overwhelmed at how _perfect_ it all is. 

Shinji’s getting close, gearing up for his third orgasm of the night, when Asuka shakily climbs off his face. He whines wordlessly at her, but she just splays herself next to them. She might start touching herself, he’s not sure, because right then Kaworu bends down, body a perfect arch, and kisses him. Shinji wraps his arms around Kaworu’s neck and moans desperately into his mouth. Kaworu moans right back, his movements growing erratic.

Asuka slithers up against them, warm and soft. “Kaworu, are you holding back?” she asks, sounding breathless. 

Kaworu slows his pace, resting his head on Shinji’s shoulder, their sweaty chests pressing together. “ _Shinji_ ,” is all he says, voice strained. 

It takes Shinji a second to realize that Kaworu is actually answering Asuka, and his heart swells stupidly at the fact the Kaworu is waiting for him to get off. He pulls Kaworu tighter against him and starts begging. “Please come, Kaworu. _Please_ , I want you to come inside me, I want it so _fucking_ bad, Kaworu. Come for me.” 

Kaworu’s hips stutter and he makes an amazing noise right in Shinji’s ear as he does just that. Shinji grinds down through Kaworu’s orgasm, partially to make it better for Kaworu, but if he’s being honest, mostly because he’s so _goddamn close_. 

Kaworu finally stills, dead weight on top of Shinji. “You’re amazing,” Kaworu mumbles, nuzzling against his neck. Despite the tension wound through his whole body, Shinji feels his face soften. He pets an affectionate hand through Kaworu’s hair. 

He feels twitchy all over as Kaworu slowly slides out of him, his body crying out for more, more, more. He can’t help but let out a frustrated growl. 

Asuka materializes at his side, dangling a condom packet in his face. She looks as hungry as he feels. “Let me ride you?” 

“Oh, God, _please_ ,” Shinji says, voice wrecked. He swallows down all the pleading he was about to do with a pause. “I’m not gonna last, though,” he admits. 

“Me neither,” Asuka says, smirk in place. 

He moans as she rolls the condom on, then makes a choked noise as she slides down onto him. She’s hot, hot, _hot_ from being so aroused all night, the heat and pressure enveloping his aching cock slowly, and he’s talking, saying something completely incoherent. She rolls her hips onto him and he thrusts up to meet her and it’s so good it’s _criminal_. Shinji can’t even think. She’s mewling atop him, and he’s still babbling but he has no idea what he’s saying. She descends on him again, and again, and again, wet heat twitching around him because she’s so close, and that’s it, it’s all he can take. He grabs hold of her hips and pulls her down roughly, burying himself as far in her as possible, and then he comes, keening, harder than he probably _ever_ has. 

Asuka gets a hand on her clit, rocking her hips, and after a few furious touches she tips over the edge, too, crying out, the inside of her pulsing around his oversensitive cock. He moans helplessly at the feeling. 

She tumbles off him, and he lets his arms flop onto the bed. The sound of all three of them panting fills the bedroom. “I think I’m dead,” Shinji finally mumbles.

“Mmmph,” is the only response he gets back from Asuka. 

“Same,” Kaworu says weakly. 

With a Herculean effort, he stands on wobbly legs to shuffle across his room, dispose of the condom, and turn off the bedside lamp. His body doesn’t stop complaining until he collapses back into bed between the two of them. 

Staring up at the ceiling, he feels exhausted down to his bones. Distantly, in the darker parts of his brain, he wonders if the atmosphere will shift now that the sex is over. Will they leave? Was this a one-night stand? 

The thought leaves him cold, so he wiggles his way under the sheets. “You guys can sleep here, if you want,” he says hesitantly. 

Asuka lightly slaps his shoulder. “I would _hope_ so!” she says grouchily. “Were you really thinking about throwing us out on the street after that?” 

He tries not to look too relieved. “No, of course not.” 

Kaworu joins him under the sheets and snuggles up against his side, resting his fluffy head against Shinji’s shoulder. He’s sweaty. So is Shinji. He’s too blissed out to care. 

Asuka drags herself over to them, gives each of them a slow, lazy kiss, and then flops down on Shinji’s other side. She’s sweaty, too, and her long hair is sticking everywhere. She rests her hand on Shinji’s chest, and Kaworu slides his hand on top of hers and gives it a squeeze. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Asuka says with a yawn. “That was officially the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Mmhmm,” Shinji says drowsily, eyelids heavy. 

“You’re beautiful, both of you,” Kaworu murmurs, and Shinji flushes despite himself. “Also, you’re welcome for the genius idea.” 

Asuka and Shinji both dissolve into giggles. “You’re the _worst_ ,” Asuka says affectionately. 

“Goodnight,” Shinji says decisively, closing his eyes. The others echo the sentiment, and Shinji thinks vaguely, _Should I be worried about them robbing me, or something?_ but he can’t find the energy to feel anxious. 

  
  


Shinji wakes up to his phone ringing across the room. 

He shifts and groans. He’s sore all over, and the people in his bed are nice and warm. The last thing he wants to do get up to answer it. 

“Shinji,” murmurs a masculine voice against the back of his head. “Shinji, do you have a girlfriend or something? Naughty, naughty.” 

He recognizes the voice as Kaworu, and then he recognizes Asuka on his other side, face buried into one of his pillows. _So last night wasn’t a dream_ , he thinks in wonder. He turns toward Kaworu, who’s smiling an amused, playful smile, eyes still closed.

“Girlfriend?” he asks, confused. 

Kaworu opens one red eye to peek at him. “Your phone’s rang three times now. Someone missing you right now?” 

Shinji shakes his head before suddenly realizing. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he says, eyes wide. 

He throws the covers off him, scrambling across the room to find his jeans and dig the still-ringing phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, his caller ID reads _Touji_. 

He swipes at the screen to answer it. “Hello?” he says, voice small. 

“Shinji, you _asshole!”_ Touji’s voice shouts from the other end. “You better be in a ditch somewhere or I’m gonna leave you in one myself!” 

Shinji winces. “I’m not in a ditch, I’m at home, and I’m so sorry—” 

“Goddammit, Shinji, I was about to call _Misato!”_

Shinji’s heart nearly stops at the thought. _“Jesus_ , Touji!” Misato would’ve broken into his apartment, and then when she found him unharmed with hookups in his bed, she might’ve _actually_ left him in a ditch somewhere. 

_“Yeah!_ I thought you got kidnapped or something.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Shinji says, very redundantly.

“Well. Good.” There’s a moment of silence, and then: “So what the hell happened?”

Shinji panics. “I’ll talk to you later, Touji, I have to go, bye!” 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Touji yells as Shinji hangs up. 

Shinji checks his phone — twenty-five text messages and two missed calls. He sighs dramatically before looking over at the bed. 

Kaworu looks thoroughly entertained, head propped up on an elbow. “So, not a girlfriend, but a boyfriend?”

Shinji shakes his head as he climbs back into bed. “No, no, just a friend. The friend I _thought_ wasn’t coming last night.” 

“Well, I think he’ll forgive you if you tell him what happened,” Kaworu says, tracing a finger along Shinji’s wrist. Shinji’s heart beats a little faster at the touch. In the same smooth motion, Kaworu takes his phone and unlocks it. 

“Hey—!” Shinji starts, but stops when he sees that Kaworu’s adding himself to Shinji’s contact list. He tries not to look overly excited.

When he’s finished, he hands it back over to Shinji. There’s a newly saved contact, _Kaworu Nagisa_ , with a kiss emoji next to his name.

“Your bedhead’s adorable, by the way,” Kaworu tells him.

Shinji’s hands fly to his hair in embarrassment. Kaworu’s hair apparently looks perfect no matter _how_ messy it is.

Asuka groans loudly, and the two of them turn to look. She rolls over slowly, blinking blearily up into the morning sun. _Her_ bedhead is a disaster, long hair tangled all around her head. “You’re too loud,” she grumbles at them. She looks adorable.

Shinji looks between the two of them, his heart in his throat. He’d expected the next morning to feel strange, or awkward, or at least different _somehow_. But instead, it just feels right. Like they’ve known each other forever.

“Would you guys like to stay for breakfast?” Shinji blurts out. He holds his breath.

“Are you cooking?” Kaworu asks, looking delighted. At Shinji’s nod, he says, “How could I turn _that_ down?”

Asuka yawns and stretches. “On the condition that I can use your shower and borrow some clothes.” She shudders. “No way in _hell_ am I getting back into that dress.” 

  
  
  


Asuka, dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and an old T-shirt of Shinji’s, holds out her hands. “Gimme your phone,” she says. He hands it over, and fights back a giddy smile as she puts in her number. _Two for two!_ his brain nearly screeches at him.

_Asuka Langley Soryu_ , the new contact page reads. “Gonna have to give you back your shirt, right?” she says, signature smirk on her face.

“I know I’d appreciate it,” he says sincerely. Asuka turns a little pink.

At the front door, Kaworu leans in and kisses him on the cheek. “Text me,” he murmurs in Shinji’s ear, before turning and offering his elbow to Asuka. She shakes her head, but links arms with him anyway.

“See you later!” Shinji says as he waves them out the door. _Not_ goodbye.

Back in his empty apartment (which doesn’t feel lonely or sad at all, now), he pulls out his phone. He scrolls past Asuka and Kaworu’s contacts, and, already regretting his decision, he dials Touji.

“Finally! What the fuck, man. What _happened_ last night?!”

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER finishing and posting a fanfic, and it's 8000 words of porn. Gods help me...
> 
> Title is from Desire by Meg Myers because I could not, for the life of me, think of anything, and that song is the sexiest song I've ever heard.
> 
> edit: Fixed some formatting! Archive did strange things that I didn't anticipate. But they're fixed now!


End file.
